


Blue-Raspberry Kisses

by veereble_atsim_iali



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I don't know how well I did with their characters but here you go people, I need more of JD with his mouth being all bright colors from his slurpee adiction, slurpees, this really doesn't fit into the story anywhere but I wrote it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veereble_atsim_iali/pseuds/veereble_atsim_iali
Summary: Veronica's first kiss with JD is behind the 7-Eleven.





	Blue-Raspberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> My aesthetic is JD with his mouth stained bright colors from drinking all those slurpees. I need more art that captures it. Please. That's all that motivated this drabble.

His lips are stained blue, bright blue, like a corpse found out in the snow. It was incredibly distracting. No, it’s attention grabbing, drawing her eyes to JD’s lips like a compulsion to watch his mouth move without really hearing what he was saying. Just admiring the way his mouth flexed around words and the flick of an equally blue tongue as he paused between words.

Veronica wasn’t trying to stare or tune him out. Really. She had eagerly accepted his invitation to hang out behind the local 7-Eleven because she really did want to get to know him better. And not just because he was pretty and set off her bad-boy alarm like crazy- the things he said, the clever little quips he threw out with a sly smile, were funny. She wanted to know the person behind those things. Not stare at his mouth like a weirdo, even if it was a very nice mouth with a soft looking arch. 

God, she wanted to kiss him.

Lost in a light daze fantasizing about how JD’s lips would feel pressed against her own, it took her an embarrassingly long time to realize he had stopped talking. Veronica’s eyes quickly darted up to see him staring back at her.

“Distracted,” he teased questioningly, the corner of his eyes crinkling with the force of his grin. The sound of him sucking up his slurpee sounded unbearably smug (which doesn’t make sense, but still Veronica heard it).

Veronica blushed to the tips of her ears. This was not how she had expected their first date to go (and maybe it was a bit pathetic that she was considering this random hang out as their first date, but that was another point entirely). Avoiding his gaze, she busied herself with ripping open a pack of powdered donuts to cram one in her mouth, ignoring how the white powder created a mess on her blouse. It’s not like she can embarrass herself anymore at this point.

“Maybe you should take a hint,” she replied in a grumble, hand covering her mouth to make sure she wasn’t spitting crumbs out.

“Sure,” JD said, reaching over to pull Veronica’s hand away from her mouth, “I can do that.” His other hand, fingers ice cold from holding his slurpee cup, cupped her cheek to angle her head towards him. “Gladly.”

Veronica only had a second to blink, to smell sugary sweet blue-raspberry on his breath, before his icy lips pressed against her own in a soft embrace. Shivers raced down her spine and goosebumps prickled across her flesh. Her eyes fluttered closed in a delayed reaction but he was already pulling back, keeping it short and sweet. But Veronica wasn’t satisfied with just that; without opening her eyes, she grabbed him by the collar of his trench coat to pull him back in.

He let out a little huff of a noise, a cut off laugh, and kissed her again with eager clumsiness. His kisses were sweet and cold.

And, Veronica would always remember kissing him like this, with the taste of sweet syrup and his lips like ice against hers. Before mistakes were made; before the murders and fear. Just two kids hiding out behind the 7-Eleven and falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that ending might have been a bit of a buzz kill. Sorry.


End file.
